


Открыться – не всегда значит проиграть

by eires



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Poker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eires/pseuds/eires
Summary: Игра в покер, которая приводит к неожиданным открытиям.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не силен в покере и кроме покерных комбинаций ничего про это дело не знает.  
> Спасибо torchinca за пинки и благословение.

Игра затягивалась. И не то чтобы никто не хотел поскорее выиграть, но уже третью партию подряд к финальной сдаче оставались Липтон и Спирс и тогда начинался получасовой ад, во время которого Никсон изнывал от скуки, а Уэлш в который раз благодарил Бога, что избавлен от ежедневного лицезрения сурового лика капитана. Вот и на этот раз все заканчивалось уже по обычному сценарию, Рон повышал ставки, давил, Карвуд упрямо не сдавался.  
\- Знаешь, Липтон, карты, это как любовь. – произнес вдруг Спирс. - Сначала игроки ходят вокруг да около, присматриваются друг к другу, изучают сильные и слабые стороны, набивают цену. А потом открываются. - Он посмотрел на сидящего напротив Карвуда и добавил. - И тогда один проигрывает, а второй выигрывает.  
\- Вы хотите открыться, сэр? – неуверенно спрашивает Липтон.  
\- А ТЫ хочешь, чтобы я открылся, лейтенант?  
Вызов или угроза? Карвуд сглотнул.  
\- Господа, кончайте кокетничать, открывайте уже карты. Надоело ждать, ей-богу. – Никсон заерзал на стуле, у него закончилось виски и начиналась ломка. Спирс не шелохнулся, по-прежнему пристально глядя в глаза своего лейтенанта.  
\- А знаете, в чем разница между картами и любовью? – тот никогда не сдавался просто так.  
\- И в чем?  
\- В картах всегда есть проигравший. В любви могут выиграть оба... сэр. – Карвуд бросает на стол свои – флэш. Спирс медленно опускает взгляд на те, что держит в руках и так же медленно кладет их рядом – фул-хаус.  
\- Вы проиграли, лейтенант.

***  
Дождь отчаянно барабанил по жестяному козырьку. Капли с грохотом разлетались на тысячи мельчайших осколков и оседали на лице, форме, руках. Воздух. Чистый, австрийский воздух, без запаха гари, пота, крови... страха. Отчаянно хотелось курить. Он привычно похлопал себя по карманам, но сигарет нигде не было.  
Почти злое «вы проиграли, лейтенант», почти испуг в застенчивых карих глазах. Он резко встал, чуть не опрокинул стул и вышел, под дождь. Злость на себя, на него, и даже сигареты свои он оставил рядом с брошенными Карвудом картами.  
Слова, сказанные им 10 минут назад. И ответ, который он получил. Или не получил. Или не хотел получить. Когда ты один, это еще можно вынести, когда двое... Сломать жизнь человеку очень легко, собрать ее потом по осколкам… почти не возможно. Все это или не начнется, или закончится трагедией. И он еще не знает, стоит ли рисковать.  
\- Принесите мне кто-нибудь сигарет! – заорал Спирс. – Пожалуйста!  
Он не пойдет назад. Он хочет, чтобы тот, другой, сделал то, о чем он его просит. Он хочет остаться наедине, пусть даже так, на открытой террасе посреди города. Сигареты отличный повод, и никто не посмеет ему отказать. Правда, от последней мысли Рону стало тошно.  
В комнате переглянулись.  
\- Не, убей, только не я, – протянул Гарри. – И вообще, это не мне он только что «в любви признавался». Так что валяй, ты у нас смелый со Спирсом дружбу водить.  
\- Да иди ты! - Липтон сердито махнул на него рукой и схватил початую «Лаки Страйк».  
Спирс безошибочно, спиной почувствовал кто вышел на террасу – словно тонкие иголки от самых кончиков пальцев к плечам и в сердце - «он». Бум-бум-бум – оно заколотилось как бешенное, как тогда в Фое, тогда он тоже точно знал, что за ним наблюдают.  
Липтон встал по бок и молча протянул пачку.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не стоит.  
«Ну не стоит, так не стоит», - Спирс медленно и с удовольствием затянулся, вдыхая дым полной грудью. Освежающий дождь, сигареты, тишина и... Карвуд. Почти счастье.  
А лейтенант украдкой наблюдал за стекающими по виску каплями. Волосы у Рона свисали мокрыми прядками и казались совсем черными. «Когда он успел так вымокнуть, - подумал Липтон. - Простудится, дурак».  
\- Ну что, лейтенант?  
\- Сэр?  
\- Что делать будем, спрашиваю? – Спирс чуть повернул голову и улыбнулся одним уголком рта, как умел только он. Оттого его улыбка иногда казалась зловещей, это, конечно, если не знать правду. - Играем дальше, или?..  
\- Или?  
\- Или по койкам?  
От неожиданности, вечно смотрящий в землю Липтон, уставился прямо в глаза капитана. Блестящие, почти черные – забавная игра света, или это от выпитого? Ведь глаза у него точно серые, это Карвуд помнил еще с той беседы в церкви. Рон смотрел прямо и уже не улыбался. Хотя нет, где-то в глубине капитанских глаз мелькал озорной огонек, и Карвуд все пытался ухватиться за него, чтобы понять – правда или нет? Или он уже совсем сошел с ума.  
\- Если вы хотите еще сыграть, сэр, думаю, ребята будут только за. – черт его знает про что он, иногда безопаснее понимать буквально, во всяком случае не будешь выглядеть идиотом.  
Спирс сделал еще одну затяжку и отвернулся. Они помолчали еще пару минут.  
\- Ладно, лейтенант. Кажется, игра затянулась. Как там говорят, не везет в карты, повезет в любви? Вы счастливчик, Липтон. А мне, видимо, придется смириться. Спокойной ночи, и не налегайте на спиртное, вы мне нужны завтра в здравии, – и добавил почти про себя, - как и всегда.  
\- Капитан! Сэр!  
Спирс был уже у самой двери, когда вдруг почувствовал, как Липтон вцепился в его запястье. Он дернулся, но передумал – Карвуд держал его за руку, странно, неожиданно и… приятно. И на долю секунды он вдруг предательски подумал – вот оно!  
\- Вам обязательно повезет, сэр! Вы ее встретите.  
\- Черт возьми, Карвуд! Ты издеваешься?! – ярость, то чувство, в которое Спирс впадал моментально и не поддавался контролю. Он резко перехватил державшую его руку, а второй со всего маху пихнул Липтона в плечо, от чего тот, не удержавшись, влетел в стену. Они стояли лицом к лицу, слишком близко. Рон тяжело дышал, Карвуд улыбался… Карвуд улыбался!  
\- Ах ты! – Спирс отпустил его руку, всем телом прижал того к стене и взял за шею. – Ах ты… - повторил он и не справившись с дыханием, лишь покачал головой.  
\- Я просто хотел напомнить, сэр, что открыться – не всегда значит проиграть. - прошептал Липтон.  
Рон осторожно прижался к его щеке, потом медленно опустил голову и уткнулся в шею. Дождь продолжал барабанить по жестяному козырьку. Капли с грохотом разлетались на тысячи мельчайших осколков и оседали на лице, форме, руках. Но кого это волновало…

\------  
*флэш - любые пять карт одной масти при игре в покер  
фул-хаус - три карты одного достоинства и две - другого достоинства. сильней флэша.


End file.
